Cinta Ini
by schia kepanasan
Summary: Zero & Kaname sebetulnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi,aduh...ada aja halangan dlm hubungan mereka...Warning : Yaoi!Many pairings inside!Lemon!Judul baru dari 'Ga Tau Judulnya'...
1. the first obstacle

Ga tau judulnya

Ga tau judulnya

A vampire knight fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino-sensei...Walopun sebenernya author juga mau supaya bisa bikin KanamexZero beneran di manganya...hahaha

Summary : Zero & Kaname sebetulnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, Zero sering kesal dengan kelakuan Kaname yang suka tebar pesona, terutama dengan Yuuki. Apa yang lalu dilakukan Zero selanjutnya?

Warning : saya peringatkan kepada saudara2 sekalian bahwa fanfiction ini berisikan YAOI...Bagi yang ngarepin pairing normal ataupun YURI, pergi jauh2 karena kalian ga bakal menemukannya di sini.

Pairing : KanamexZero, SenrixTakuma, KainxAidou, IchiruxZero, kmungkinan YagarixZero?, pokoknya smua pairing yaoi yg memungkinkan deh!!

Rating : M, saudara2! M! Huahahahaha

A/N : Iya! Judulnya emang bener entu! Gue ga ada ide buat nyari judul! Ehehehe nyengir kuda

1. Kaname & Zero part A ; Penghalang pertama, Yuki Cross

--

"Nnnhhh...Ka..name..."

Suara erangan dan desahan itu terus terdengar menggema dalam ruangan gelap itu. Cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela memantul di atas rambut keperakan Zero. Zero dan Kaname, dua vampire yang seharusnya saling memusuhi, saling berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Kasur itu berderik dan berbunyi seiring dengan gerakan mereka berdua.

"Menjeritlah Zero. Lebih keras lagi. Perdengarkan suara merdumu itu.", suara Kaname malam itu begitu dalam, dipenuhi hawa nafsu. Matanya menatap tajam wajah Zero yang memerah.

"Ka...Kaname!", jerit Zero. Ia menutup matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan haus Kaname.

Kaname menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengecup pelan dahi Zero.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zero"

--

"Kyaaa...!!Kaname-sama! Aidou-samaaa!!", terdengar suara jeritan anak2 perempuan dari segala penjuru gerbang Moon Dorm. Zero menghela nafas sebal dan melotot ke arah gadis2 itu sambil menyender ke pohon.

"Woy, Zero!Bantuin gue dong!Jangan cuma berleha-leha di pohon aja!", jerit Yuuki yang sedang sibuk menghadapi histeria gadis-gadis Day Class.

"Males ah. Sekali2 lo urus sendiri dong. Biasanya juga gue yang ngerjain ni tugas...", jawab Zero singkat.

Mendengarnya, Yuuki dongkol sendiri, 'sial lo Zero. Awas entar!'

Tiba-tiba, pintu gerbang Moon Dorm terbuka. Tampak dari kejauhan para vampire2 dari Night Class berjalan mendekat. Kaname berjalan paling depan, diikuti Ichijou, Shiki, dan yang lainnya. Menyadari kedatangan mereka, Zero langsung memperhatikan Kaname.

'Kaname...hari ini lo ganteng banget sih...', Zero terpesona melihat ketampanan Kaname. Tanpa disadari, pipinya mulai memerah. Tetapi sayangnya, Kaname tidak melihatnya dan malah menyapa Yuuki. Ekspresi Zero langsung berubah bete waktu melihat Kaname menepuk kepala Yuuki dengan lembut. Wajah Yuuki sedikit memerah. 'Gue tarik kata2 gue! Dasar seme tukang tebar pesona!'

Merasakan adanya hawa2 enggak enak yang ditujukan padanya, Kaname menengok dan menemukan Zero yang melototin dia. Kaname berjalan mendekati Zero sambil tersenyum, "Pagi, Zero-kun. Tampang lo bete banget...Ada apa?"

Zero yang bete-dan cemburu, enggak menggubris pertanyaan Kaname dan melengos pergi, tetapi Kaname berhasil menangkap tangannya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Zero dengan suara sensual, "Nanti malam gue tunggu lagi ya..."

Merasakan nafas Kaname di telinganya, Zero langsung melepaskan diri dari Kaname. Dengan muka bete & memerah Zero berteriak, "Jangan ngarep!"

Kaname hanya tersenyum, dengan nada mengejek dia berkata pelan, "Siapa yah, yang awalnya selalu bilang enggak mau, tapi ujung2nya malah pasrah aja...", Zero diam. Mukanya makin merah. Kaname kembali berbisik di telinga Zero, "Lo ingat tadi malem kan? Gue masih inget muka pasrah lo yang seksi. Suara desahan & teriakan lo, tubuh putih lo yang menghangat tiap disentuh...Gue pingin ngeliatnya lagi malam ini."

"Uh...", Zero salting. Mukanya merah. Ia ga berani melihat Kaname. Kaname tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh, "Kelas gue bentar lagi dimulai. Sampai nanti, Zero-kun.", Kaname dan rombongan Night Class lain pun pergi menjauh.

Yuuki yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berlari mendekat dengan wajah cemas, "Lo gapapa, Zero?"

Zero hanya diam. Di kepalanya muncul bayangan2 akan hal yang ia dan Kaname lakukan semalam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menghilangkan bayangan2 tersebut.

"Ga...Gue engga apa2", balas Zero kalem.

--

Suasana Night Class sepi dan tenang seperti biasa. Di depan kelas, guru mereka menjelaskan tentang sejarah penemuan tablet yang kemudian digunakan untuk pengganti makanan mereka. Shiki yang sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok menguap lebar2.

"Membosankan...", gumamnya pelan. Ichijou yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan gitu...Gimanapun juga tablet itu penting supaya kita tetep hidup."

Shiki tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Ichijou dan memperhatikan telunjuknya. Bekas luka yang ia buat saat ulang tahun Ichijou telah hilang. Shiki tersenyum dan mencium telunjuk Ichijou. "Kalo gue bisa minum darah lo, ngapain juga gue musti minum dari tablet itu?", katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Muka Ichijou memerah. Ia menarik tangannya. "Shiki!"

Sambil tersenyum, Shiki memegang dagu Ichijou dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Darah Ichijou-san itu lebih enak dari darah siapapun."

"Shiki...", Shiki memejamkan matanya dan bersiap mencium Ichijou. Ichijou sendiri sudah tampak pasrah. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu ketika mereka mendengar Aidou berteriak.

"Woy! Tolong ya dua orang di sana! Kalo mau yg begituan, sana ke kamar masing2!", teriaknya dongkol. Dari tadi dia mencoba mengabaikan pasangan umbar kemesraan itu dan terus2an coret2 di bukunya. Tapi lama2 dia ga tahan & ngerasa terganggu juga. Ichijou tersenyum dengan wajah bersalah dan meminta maaf. Sedangkan Shiki menggumamkan 'Aidou sirik...' dengan ekspresi lempeng. "Argh! Bener2 deh dua orang itu!!"

"Udah2 sabar...", kata Kain menenangkan Aidou. Aidou yang masih bertampang kesal melanjutkan mencoret2. Kain yang penasaran menengok dan melihat gambar Zero ala kartun lagi joget2 dengan udel bodong. "Ya elah! Lo ngapain sih gambar2 kaya gini?", tanya Kain sambil menahan tawanya.

Aidou menambahkan kumis di wajah Zero, "Gue sebel sama dia! Kiryuu brengsek!"

"Emang dia ada salah apa si sama lo?"

"Er...Enggak ada salah apa2 sih...Tapi...", 'Dia terlalu dekat dengan Kaname-sama!', batin Aidou kesal. Ya, Aidou sejak kecil telah memendam perasaan sepihak pada Kaname. Ia cemburu melihat perhatian Kaname-sama nya terhadap Zero. Apalagi melihat kemesraan Kaname & Zero tadi sore, makin jeles aja si Aidou.

Kaname yang dari tadi memperhatikan teman2 sekelasnya itu berjalan mendekati bangku Aidou. Ia kesal ketika melihat coret2an yang dibuat Aidou. 'Eh enak aja ni anak! Zero ga sejelek ini tauk! Dia lebih cantik & lebih seksi dari ini! Ga terima gue!'. Kaname lalu mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Aidou yang cengok dan menyobek halaman bergambar Zero.

"Ka-Kaname-sama!", jerit Aidou kaget. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata waktu Kaname memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang nyeremin.

"Jangan gambar2 ga penting gini waktu pelajaran.", kata Kaname singkat sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Nah lho...Marah kan tuh dianya...", kata Kain simpati. Aidou Cuma bisa diem dengan wajah pucet.

Kaname kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Pemandangan malam itu begitu indah. Bulan purnama bersinar terang dan langit tidak berawan sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat jelas. 'Jam segini pasti Zero lagi patroli ya...', batin Kaname sambil melihat ke arah kebun. Berharap akan menemukan sosok berambut perak yang dicintainya. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, Kaname menangkap sosok Zero yang sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon. Mata ungunya menatap ke arah kelas Kaname dengan tatapan penuh rindu yang biasa ditemui pada mata seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta.

Melihatnya, Kaname tersenyum sendiri, 'Sabar ya, Zero...Sebentar lagi gue selesai kok...', Kaname menjilat bibirnya, 'dan gue bisa segera ngerasain tubuh seksi lo'

--

Zero berdiri terpaku di bawah pohon. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kelas Kaname. Namun, jaraknya terlalu jauh sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang sedang duduk di sebelah jendela itu.

'Kaname...', ingin sekali Zero melihat wajah Kaname saat ini. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat dan kata2 lembut penuh cinta dari Kaname. Ia sebetulnya capek berpura2 jual mahal tiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi, Kaname selalu sukses bikin Zero kesal sehingga ia akhirnya jutek juga nanggepin Kaname.

"Zero! Gue patroli ke sebelah situ dulu ya! Lo tunggu di sini aja. Oke?", kata Yuuki sambil berjalan menjauh. Ia sempat berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah jendela yang sama dengan yang dipandangi Zero sejak tadi. "Kaname-senpai...", ucap Yuuki pelan dengan tatapan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala dan berlari menjauh.

Zero yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adik & sahabat sedang jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya. Dan kekasihnya itu sendiri menanggapi gadis itu dengan baik sehingga menimbulkan harapan di hati gadis itu. Zero menggertakkan giginya dan mengutuk Kaname dalam hati.

'Anjrit lo Kaname. Kalo emang ga suka, ya bilang aja ga suka. Jangan berkelakuan kaya gitu! Lo ga sadar apa kalo gue cemburu?! Dasar seme dudul! Ato jangan2 pengakuan cinta lo ke gue itu bohong & lo cuma maenin perasaan gue aja?!', Ia menonjok pohon di sebelahnya. Matanya berkaca2 menahan air mata. Kakinya serasa lemas. Ia pun akhirnya duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon itu. Vampire mantan manusia itu lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Kaname...", kata Zero lirih. Ia merasa sangat letih, "gue bingung sama lo..."

Perlahan2 mata Zero tertutup dan ia pun jatuh terlelap...

--

'Hangat...'

Zero merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya. Aneh, padahal tadi ia berada di tempat terbuka yang dingin. Perlahan ia pun membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun, Zero?"

Zero mengedipkan matanya. Ia kaget ketika bertemu muka dengan Kaname yang tersenyum. "Ka...Kaname?!", Zero lalu melihat ke arah lain dan menemukan tubuhnya sedang bersandar dalam pelukan Kaname. Mereka berdua bersandar ke sebuah pohon. Pemandangan sekeliling masih sama seperti sebelum Zero jatuh tertidur.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?", tanya Kaname lembut sambil mengelus pipi Zero.

"Kenapa lo ada di sini? Bukannya mustinya lo masih sekolah?"

Tangan Kaname kini sedang mengelus tato di leher Zero, "Zero, Zero...Sekarang kan udah jam 2.30...Kelas gue udah kelar dari jam 2 tadi kali..."

"Oh...", Zero lalu terdiam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kaname sementara Kaname masih mengelus2 tubuhnya. Zero hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan lembut Kaname.

"Ngomong2, Zero...", Kaname mencium rambut Zero, "Koq lo sendirian sih? Yuuki mana?"

Zero mulai sebel. Lagi2 Kaname menyinggung Yuuki, topik yang paling enggak pingin dia bicarain sekarang. "Yuuki pergi patroli ke sebelah sana", Zero menunjuk ke arah Yuuki tadi menghilang.

Kaname tiba2 menghentikan sentuhannya. Dengan nada cemas ia berkata, "Koq dibiarin sendirian sih? Kalo dia kenapa2 kan bisa gawat!"

Mendengar perkataan Kaname, Zero akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menepis tangan Kaname dan berdiri, "Mumpung lo ada disini, gue bilang sekarang aja ya! Sebenernya mana sih yang lebih penting, gue atau Yuuki?!", jerit Zero kesal.

"Zero...Apa maksud lo?Bukannya udah jelas?", tanya Kaname bingung.

"Jujur aja ya, kelakuan lo itu keliatan kayak lo itu sebenernya suka ama dia! Sekarang jujur aja deh! Sebenernya mana sih yang lo suka, gue atau Yuuki?!", mata Zero berkaca2 lagi. Air matanya nyaris tak terbendung.

Kaname menghela nafas dan berdiri. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Zero dengan kedua tangannya, "Zero...Lo itu ya...Bukannya udah jelas kalo yang gue cintain itu cuma lo dan lo seorang!"

Zero dengan segera menepis tangan Kaname, "Bullshit! Kalo emang lo cuma cinta sama gue, kenapa lo ngasih perhatian lebih ke Yuuki?! Jangan maen2 deh!"

"Ya ampun Zero! Masa lo ga percaya juga?! Buat gue, Yuuki itu..."

"Apa?! Pacar simpenan lo?!", jerit Zero frustasi. Amarahnya meluap2 sehingga tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Kaname lebih lanjut lagi.

"Buat gue dia itu ga lebih dari sekedar adek!", bentak Kaname.

"Gue gak percaya! Apa buktinya kalo lo cuma nganggep dia adek?"

"Plis Zero! Percaya deh! Cuma lo yang gue cintain dengan sepenuh hati!", jerit Kaname sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Zero.

"Gombal!"

Kaname yang bingung dan frustasi mendorong Zero jatuh ke tanah. "Sial! Apa cuma dengan cara ini aja gue bisa buktiin cinta gue ke lo?!"

"Ka-Kaname?! Mau apa lo?! Lepas gak? Lepas!", Zero berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kaname. Tetapi tidak bisa. Kaname terlalu kuat. Lagipula, beban tubuh Kaname yang menekan di atas tubuhnya terlalu besar.

"Gue ga akan ngelepasin lo! Gue bakal buktiin sekarang juga kalo gue bener2 cinta sama lo seorang!", tanpa peringatan, Kaname mencium bibir Zero dengan keras.

"Mph!", protes Zero. Tetapi Kaname tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Zero dengan keras sehingga Zero membuka mulutnya dan Kaname memasukkan lidahnya. Ia bermain2 dengan lidah Zero sebentar dan menjelajahi mulut pria cantik itu. Mereka terus berciuman hingga akhirnya merasa butuh bernafas, "Apa2an sih, Kaname?!"

Kaname mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Zero lagi dan berkata dengan suara lirih, "Cuma lo Zero...Cuma lo seorang yang bakal gue cium seperti ini...", tangannya yang satu lagi mulai melepas dasi Zero dan membuka kancing bajunya. Bibir Kaname mulai menciumi pipi, dagu, dan leher Zero. Ia menggigit leher Zero pelan dan membuat Zero sedikit berteriak, "Cuma lo seorang yang bakal gue sentuh dengan cara begini."

Mendengar suara lirih Kaname & didukung bibir Kaname di atas tubuh Zero, mau enggak mau Zero meleleh. Nafasnya terengah2 merasakan ciuman panas Kaname di atas tubuhnya. "Ka...Kaname..."

Kaname mulai menciumi dada Zero yang kini tidak tertutup baju sama sekali. "Gue cinta sama lo, Zero...", kata Kaname sebelum menjilat dan menggigiti dada Zero.

"Ngh...Kaname!Ja-Jangan disini!", kata Zero dengan susah payah saat Kaname mulai menjilati perutnya. Tangan Kaname mulai melepas celana Zero.

"Gue ga peduli. Yang penting gue bisa buktiin cinta gue. Biar aja orang lain liat!", kata Kaname cuek sambil terus melakukan serangan2nya pada Zero. Zeropun mendesah dengan wajah kemerahan. Matanya tertutup.

"Kaname!", jerit Zero ketika Kaname mulai menjelajahi –ehem- daerah terlarangnya. Tangan Kaname yang tadinya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Zero kini bertautan dengan tangan Zero. Kaname melanjutkan 'penjelajahan'nya sementara Zero mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kaname agar bisa merasakan sentuhan Kaname lebih banyak lagi. Gerakan2 mereka tampak seperti tarian di bawah cahaya bulan purnama. Zero seakan2 meleleh ke dalam sentuhan Kaname. Desahan, erangan, dan teriakan Zero terus terdengar.

Dan ketika Kaname bersatu dengan Zero, Zero tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Jeritannya kali ini benar2 kencang. Mungkin saja ada murid Night Class yang mendengarnya. Tetapi, Kaname & Zero tidak menghiraukannya. Yang mereka inginkan hanya membuktikan cinta mereka. Saat itu dan di tempat itu juga.

--

Kaname & Zero kini terbaring di atas rerumputan. Keduanya terengah2. Wajah Zero masih merah dan penuh keringat.

"Sekarang lo percaya kan, kalo gue bener2 cinta sama lo?", bisik Kaname pelan. Lengannya memeluk Zero erat dan mengecup dahi Zero lembut.

Zero terdiam sejenak. Nafasnya masih terengah2. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir Kaname dengan sama lembutnya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Zero berbisik di bibir Kaname, "Gue percaya."

Karena terlalu lelah, Zeropun terlelap di dalam pelukan Kaname. Kaname tersenyum lembut. Ia amat bahagia Zero akhirnya mempercayai cintanya.

"Sebentar lagi pagi...", Kaname lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia mengumpulkan pakaian2 Zero dan menggendong Zero ala bridal. "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih nyaman..."

Mereka pun menjauh dari tempat itu dan menuju ke kamar Kaname. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok bayangan berambut perak yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.Sosok itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Sialan lo, Kaname Kuran! Berani2nya lo nyentuh Zero!", bisik sosok itu kesal. Cahaya bulan pun menerangi sosok itu. Tampak wajah yang identik dengan Zero dibalut long coat berwarna hitam. "Gue, Ichiru Kiryuu, ga akan biarin kakak kembar gue disentuh orang lain selain gue!"

To Be Continued...

A/N : Hwaaa...!! Gue bisa nulis lemon dlm bhs Indonesia!! tangis bahagia Jadi...begitulah ceritanya. Review yah!!Jangan cuma baca & numpang lewat! REVIEW!!

Ichijou : "Shi-Shiki!...Ngh...!! Lo...lo nyentuh bagian mana sih?!"

Shiki : "Lo begitu cantik , Ichijo-san...Gue ga tahan ngeliat lo tanpa pakaian gini."

Ichijou : "Ah! Shiki!"

Author : (muncul entah dari mana) "Hyak!! Cutttt...!! Berhenti kalian berdua!!"

Ichijou & Shiki : "Eh? Kenapaaaa??"

Author : "Ga ada adegan lemon buat kalian sebelom pembaca2 pada review!!"

Shiki : "Pelit!"

Ichijou : (dengan mata berair, muka merah, & tanpa pakaian) "Pembaca semua...Review please...!!"


	2. chapter oneomake

Chapter 1 – omake

"Zero, sebenarnya dari dulu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan...", tanya Yuuki tiba2 di sela2 kelas hukuman Yuuki & Zero.

"Hm?", tanya Zero cuek. Dia terus meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Yuuki memperhatikan wajah Zero dengan serius, "Sebetulnya..."

"Hm?", balas Zero cool

"Sebetulnya kamu sama Kaname-senpai ada hubungan apa sih? Pacaran ya?", tanya Yuuki tanpa basa-basi dan tepat sasaran.

Kepala Zero langsung kejedot meja. Ke-cool-an nya hilang seketika. 'Astaga ini anak tau dari mana??'. Zero mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah, tapi ia tutupi dengan tangannya.

Melihat wajah Zero yang memerah, Yuuki akhirnya bisa menarik kesimpulan. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan wajah riang, "Tuh kan benar, kalian pacaran!!"

Zero bengong, "Yuu...Yuuki, koq lo bisa2nya cuek & riang begitu? Bukannya lo suka sama Kaname?"

Yuuki lalu bergaya mikir dan dengan wajah riang-cengengesan ia menjawab, "Yah...iya sih aku suka sama Kaname-senpai, tapi kalau ternyata kalian berdua memang saling suka ya aku terima2 saja...Hehehe."

"Yuuki...", hati Zero tergugah. Tidak disangka hati Yuuki selapang dan sekuat ini.

Tapi, tiba2 Yuuki tertawa menyeramkan, "Hehehe...Tapi...", Zero ga enak perasaan, "Tapi kalau ada 'apa2' dengan kalian, cerita2 ya...Hehehe..."

Zero menelan ludah..."Yuu...Yuuki...Jangan2, lo itu..."

Yuuki mengangguk dan berkata dengan mantab sambil mengacungkan telunjuk, "Betul sekali! Aku ini fujoshi! Yaoi fangirl!!Dan karena Zero & Kaname-senpai dua2nya tampan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendukung hubungan kalian!!"

Zero merosot dari tempat duduknya. Sweatdrop...Ia bingung. Entah harus bersyukur, atau malah takut...

'Ya Kami-sama...', batin Zero, 'Gue telah berteman dengan orang yang berbahaya...'

Omake1-fin


	3. the second obstacle

Cinta Ini

A Vampire Knight Fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

2. Kaname & Zero Part B ; Penghalang kedua, Ichiru Kiryuu

Disclaimer : liad ffic VK yang laen. Author capek nulis beginian mulu... I wish it was MINE!!hikz

Warning : Yah...kalo Schia yang nulis, udah pasti ffic ini bakal jadi YAOI kan...En...ehem, mature contents. Yang artinya DE-WA-SA. Jadi yg dibawah 16 (mustinya si 18, tapi berhubung author baru 16, jadi yasudlah.hehe –digebug-) jangan baca kalo ga mau terkontaminasi...dan lagi, buat yg anti twincest, jangan baca. Daripada entar author di-flame...huhu

Pairing : Terka2 sendiri lah...Hwhwhw

A/N : Ehem. Berhubung adanya protes soal pemakaian elo-gue nya Kaname & Zero, maka mulai chapter ini, author bakal make aku-kamu...Dan, taraaa...tuh judulnya udah author perbaikin...hehehe (iya iya author tau kalo judul 'Ga Tau Judulnya' tuh engga banged... ). Oh en, Author lupa bilang kalau ini ffic sebenernya AU, jadi banyak kejadian yang beda ama di manga nya...

--

"_Aku hanya butuh Zero saja..."_

'Ichiru...', pandangan Zero menerawang sementara Yagari-sensei sedang berbicara di depan. Zero kembali teringat pada saudara kembarnya.

Tetapi, lamunan Zero dibuyarkan dengan teriakan Yagari, "Woy, Zero! Jangan bengong aja! Perhatiin ke depan!"

"Iya, sensei...", Zero menghela nafas dan melihat ke depan papan tulis. Matanya tiba2 membelalak melihat sosok berambut putih (perak?) di depan. Zero kontan berdiri, "ICHIRU?!"

Kiryuu Ichiru, saudara kembarnya yang telah terpisah darinya selama 4 tahun, kini berada di depan kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Zero.", katanya ramah. Seisi kelas heboh dengan kedatangan Ichiru. Kebanyakan tidak menyangka kalau Zero punya saudara kembar.

"Hmm...Ichiru duduk di sebelahnya ketua kelas aja ya.", kata Yagari sambil ngecek bangku.

"Sensei...saya mau duduk di sebelahnya Zero.", kata Ichiru.

Yagari menghela nafas, "Aduh, Ichiru...Jangan aneh2! Sebelahnya Zero udah keisi kan?"

Ichiru ga kehabisan akal, dia memasang muka melas, "Sensei...Boleh ya? Boleh yaaa??"

Yagari tiba2 deg2an ngeliat muka yang sama dengan Zero memohon padanya. 'Sial ni anak satu! Dia tahu kalo dari dulu kelemahan gue itu ada sama Zero... Berani2nya dia manfaatin mukanya yang sama dengan Zero...ugh...'

"Oke...kamu boleh tukar tempat duduk sama yang di sebelahnya Zero.", Yagari nyerah.

Ichiru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Thanks, sensei." Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan duduk di sebelah Zero.

"Ichiru...", kata Zero yang masih shock dengan kedatangan Ichiru yang tiba2.

"Hai, Zero. Lama ga ketemu. Kamu udah tambah besar aja.", balas Ichiru hangat.

Zero tersenyum pahit, "Aku kira...Kamu udah meninggal..."

Ichiru menyentuh tangan Zero dan mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga bersentuhan, "Bodoh...Sayangnya aku masih hidup.", katanya setengah bercanda, "Aku senang Zero masih ingat padaku."

"Ichiru..."

Mata mereka saling memandang. Kerinduan dan kasih sayang terpancar dari mata masing-masing. Tetapi...

"Ehem! Tolong ya, yang di sana kalau mau melepas kangen nanti saja waktu istirahat!", bentak Yagari. Ichiru pun melepas tangan Zero dan menghadap ke papan tulis...

--

Zero kembali berdiri bersandar di pohon. Ia melihat Yuuki yang sedang sibuk mengatur kerumunan gadis2 Day Class. Akhirnya, Zeropun tergerak hatinya untuk membantu Yuuki dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai perfek. Tetapi, saat ia baru melangkahkan kaki, seseorang datang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Zero!", Zero menengok ke belakang dan melihat Ichiru nemplok begitu aja di punggungnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ichiru...berat...", Zero menghela nafas. 'Ya ampun...udah gede tapi kebiasaan main peluknya itu enggak ilang2 ya...'

Ichiru tersenyum dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Zero, "enggak apa-apa kan, Zero? Aku kan kangen sama kamu...Udah 4 tahun kita enggak ketemu."

"Tapi aku harus ngerjain tugas sebagai prefek. Tuh lihat pintu gerbang Moon Dorm udah kebuka. Ayo minggir dulu, Ichiru!", Zero mencoba melepas tangan Ichiru, tapi Ichiru tetap tidak mau. Dari kejauhan tampak sosok Kaname mendekat, mata merahnya melirik ke arah Zero dan Ichiru.

'Kuran Kaname...', batin Ichiru, 'Akhirnya lo datang juga'

"Ichiru...ayo lepas!", kata Zero gerah. Tapi, Ichiru malah makin erat meluk Zero.

"Enggak mau, ah...", Ichiru melirik sebentar ke arah Kaname. Ia tersenyum licik dan kemudian mencium bibir Zero.

Zero terbelalak.

Kaname juga terbelalak.

Murid2 perempuan Day Class (termasuk Yuuki!) langsung histeris ala fangirl...

"I-Ichiru! Apa-apaan sih?!", jerit Zero sambil melepaskan diri dari Ichiru. Wajahnya merah.

Ichiru tersenyum usil, "Ga usah malu2 gitu dong, waktu kecil bukannya kita biasa kaya begini?"

Zero makin panik, "I-Iya, tapi itu kan DI PIPI, bukan di bibir!"

"Hahaha...Yah, anggep aja itu utang ciuman selama 4 tahun yang numpuk dan dibayar sekaligus.", jawab Ichiru asal.

Kaname, yang dari tadi menyaksikan perwujudan kasih sayang antar saudara (yang makin lama makin menjurus ke arah twincest) itu akhirnya panas juga. Dengan wajah tersenyum (tapi dalam hati mengutuk Ichiru), ia mendekati Zero dan menarik tangan Zero.

"Selamat sore, Zero-kun.", katanya (dibuat2) ramah.

Zero kaget ngeliat Kaname, "Eh, so-sore, Kaname-senpai."

"Dia siapa ya? Wajahnya persis sekali denganmu, Zero. Saudara kembar?", tanya Kaname.

Zero mengangguk, "Iya, perkenalkan, dia Ichiru Kiryuu, saudara kembarku yang sudah 4 tahun terpisah. Ichiru, ini Kaname Kuran...temanku." Untung aja Zero ga keceplosan bilang 'pacarku'.

Kaname & Ichiru sama2 mengangguk, "Salam kenal", kata mereka. Entah kenapa, sesaat Zero merasakan hawa2 dingin dari arah mereka berdua.

Setelah lama bertatap2an dan saling mengirimkan sinyal perang, akhirnya Kaname beranjak pergi.

Kaname mendekati Zero. Ia menyentuh pipi Zero lembut dan berbisik di telinga Zero dengan suara yang sensual, "Nanti malam aku tunggu lagi ya, Zero."

Mendengarnya, kontan wajah Zero memerah. Ia memegangi telinganya sambil memperhatikan Kaname yang beranjak pergi dengan murid2 Night Class lainnya.

Ichiru yang sebal mulai menyusun rencana untuk menggagalkan rencana Kaname & Zero nanti malam...

--

Langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kamar Zero. Zero yang sejak tadi tidur2an sambil membaca buku langsung bangkit berdiri saat pintu kamarnya diketok. Ia pun dengan riang (walaupun tidak terlihat di wajahnya) membuka pintu itu, yakin kalau orang di balik pintu kamarnya adalah Kaname.

"Kana-"

Sayangnya, ternyata yang mengetuk pintu Zero itu bukan Kaname, melainkan Ichiru.

"Ichiru..."

"Hai, Zero. Boleh aku tidur di situ malam ini?", tanya Ichiru.

Zero bingung. 'Nanti kalau Kaname datang gimana dong?', "Tidur di sini?"

Ichiru mengangguk.

"Tapi kasurnya kan cuma satu."

"Enggak apa2...Dulu juga kita kan sering tidur seperti itu.", kata Ichiru sambil main nyelonong masuk kamar dan duduk di atas kasur Zero, "Kamar Zero kosong sekali sih...Kurang ramai."

Zero menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan saudara kembarnya yang satu itu. Ia pun menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar, "Biar saja."

Mereka pun duduk di atas kasur dalam diam sambil memperhatikan bulan lewat jendela. Ichiru lalu memeluk pinggang Zero perlahan.

"Ichiru?", tanya Zero ketika Ichiru kembali mendekatkan dahi mereka.

"Aku rindu padamu, Zero...", kata Ichiru pelan.

Zero lalu balas memeluk Ichiru. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Ichiru, "Aku juga..."

"Ichiru, selama 4 tahun ini kamu ke mana saja?", tanya Zero.

Ichiru terdiam sejenak. "Aku...Aku tinggal dengan Shizuka-sama."

"Shizuka?!", Zero berteriak pelan tak percaya ketika mendengar nama Vampire wanita itu dari bibir adik kembarnya.

Ichiru mengeratkan pelukannya, "Zero, aku tahu kamu membenci Shizuka-sama...Tapi, tapi dia itu sebenarnya baik. Aku bisa sembuh dari penyakitku juga berkat dia..."

Zero merasa kesal. Baik? Vampire yang telah mengubahnya dan membuatnya menderita dibilang baik oleh Ichiru? Zero tidak habis pikir, "Ichiru...Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kamu mau bersama dia.", Zero melepas pelukannya.

"Ssshhh...Zero...", Ichiru meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Zero dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Untuk sementara, lupakan dulu soal Shizuka-sama. Aku hanya ingin melepas rinduku padamu."

"Baiklah, Ichiru."

Mereka asyik mengobrol dan bercengkrama. Bernostalgia soal masa lalu. Tenaga mereka pun habis untuk mengobrol dan mereka jatuh terlelap sambil saling berpelukan seperti saat mereka kecil dulu...

"Zero...", tiba2 Zero mendengar suara Kaname memanggilnya, "Bangunlah, Zero."

Zero membuka matanya perlahan dan merasakan jari Kaname yang lentik mengelus pipinya. "Ka...name...?"

Kaname menjulurkan tangan membantu Zero berdiri. Zero pun duduk dengan hati2 agar tidak membangunkan Ichiru.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Tapi kamu malah tidur...dengan saudaramu ini.", kata Kaname sok sedih.

Zero tersenyum pelan dan meraih tangan Kaname, "maaf, habis tadi dia maksa sih. Lagipula kami sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu..."

Kaname ikut tersenyum lembut. Ia mencium punggung tangan Zero, lalu ciuman itu berlanjut ke lengannya, ke pundaknya, dan ke lehernya.

"Ka...Kaname...", desah Zero pelan saat Kaname menciumi lehernya. Kaname lalu mencium pipi Zero dan menggeser bibirnya ke arah bibir Zero. Tetapi, ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu, Kaname berhenti seketika. Sebuah pedang terhunus dari atas bahu Zero mengancam Kaname.

"What the...", bisik Kaname yang terkejut. Ia menelusuri pedang itu dan menemukan Ichiru yang telah bangun memegang pedang itu. Dengan pandangan tajam, Ichiru menatap Kaname.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Zero.", ancam Ichiru.

"I-Ichiru!", kata Zero kaget.

Ichiru lalu dengan segera memeluk pinggang Zero dan menarik Zero menjauhi Kaname. "Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya."

Mendengarnya, wajah Zero matang seketika, "I-Ichiru! Kamu ngomong apa sih?! Jangan ngaco deh!"

"Aku enggak ngaco! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu selain aku, Zero! Sekalipun dia pacarmu!", Ichiru mendekatkan bibirnya hendak mencium Zero. Tetapi, Kaname dengan sigap merebut pedang Ichiru dan mendorong Ichiru hingga ia berbenturan dengan tembok.

"Ichiru!", jerit Zero panik. Ia berlari menyelamatkan Ichiru, tetapi dicegah oleh Kaname yang memeluk pinggang Zero erat, "Kaname, kamu juga apa2an sih?!"

"Aku pacarmu dan hanya aku yang berhak menyentuhmu, Zero.", kata Kaname dingin. Tangannya meraba-raba dada Zero dan memainkan kancing kemeja Zero. "Ichiru, seharusnya kamu sadar kalau sebagai adik kembar, kamu tidak berhak melarangku."

Ichiru bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya marah, "Aku berhak! Aku saudara kembarnya! Aku yang paling mencintai dan mengerti Zero! Lebih dari siapapun."

"Tapi kamu tidak akan bisa memiliki dan menyentuh Zero seperti yang kulakukan.", Kaname menjilati leher Zero dan mulai membuka kancing Zero satu persatu, sementara Zero mendesah. Kaname pun semakin terbakar nafsu dan...

BUG!!

Kaname sukses jatoh karena dapet bogem mentah dari Ichiru...

"Gue udah bilang 'kan, _jangan sentuh Zero!_", Ichiru memandang Kaname dengan tatapan mengerikan. Tangan kanannya mengepal di samping wajahnya.

Kaname menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibirnya dan tersenyum mengerikan. Sambil bangkit berdiri, ia berkata, "Hoo...jadi elo nantangin gue nih?"

Ichiru cuma menggerakkan jari2nya menantang Kaname.

"Oke kalau gitu...", Kaname pun dengan cepat menyerang Ichiru, tetapi Ichiru berhasil menangkis Kaname. Dan mereka berantem aja gitu di dalem kamar Zero.

Zero cengok ngeliatnya. "Berhenti, kalian berdua!", jeritnya, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh kedua pria yang sedang berkelahi memperebutkan dirinya.

Merasa dicuekin, Zero mulai naik darah. Ia memutar otak dan melihat Bloody Rosenya di meja sebelah kasurnya. Zero mengambil pistol itu, menarik pelatuknya, dan...

DOR!!

Ia menembak tepat di antara Ichiru dan Kaname. Membuat keduanya berhenti seketika.

"Ze...Zero?", tanya Kaname bingung.

"Kalian ini...", Zero bangkit berdiri dari atas kasur, "Seenaknya berkelahi di kamarku! Apa kalian tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanku kalau salah satu dari kalian terluka?!"

Ichiru & Kaname saling memandang. Mereka menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Oke deh, kita gencatan senjata dulu...", kata Kaname, "Gue ga mau Zero nangis & benci sama gue gara2 saudara kembarnya terluka."

"Sama gue juga.", balas Ichiru.

Zero tersenyum. "Nah, gitu dong. Yang rukun ya. Ayo sekarang baikan. Baikan!"

Kaname, mau ga mau mengikuti keinginan ukenya. Gimana pun juga ada Ichiru itu kemungkinan besar bakal jadi adik iparnya (errr...). Ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Oke deh, kita rukun dulu ya, Kiryuu..."

Ichiru awalnya ragu2 menerima tangan Kaname, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Zero yang seakan2 mengatakan 'Aku enggak mau tau, pokoknya kalian berdua BAIKAN!', ia pun menyerah dan menjabat tangan Kaname. "Oke deh, Kuran. Kalo itu emang yang Zero mau."

Zero, merasa puas dengan keadaan ini, naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya, "Ya udah deh kalo gitu. Kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing, sana. Aku mau tidur dulu. Ngantuk. Good night..."

Dan terlelaplah si Zero meninggalkan Kaname dan Ichiru yang bengong.

"Lhaaaa??Koq malah tidur sih? Kan janjinya malam ini kita mau 'ehem2'aaaannn??", protes Kaname. Ia sudah hampir tidak kuat lagi menahan dorongan untuk bercinta dengan Zero.

"Duh, Zero! Bukannya udah janji malam ini bakal tidur bareng?", Ichiru ikutan protes. Tapi Zero tetap tertidur lelap...

Mereka berdua pandang2an, lalu ketawa setan.

"Sepertinya pikiran kita sama, Kiryuu?", tanya Kaname.

Ichiru mengangguk, "Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu...dua...TIGA!!"

Serempak, Ichiru dan Kaname menyerbu Zero di atas kasur. Zero yang merasakan beban secara tiba2 membuka matanya dan terbangun.

"Lha? Lha? Apa-apaan ini? Aku kan udah bilang mau tidur??", protes Zero yang panik saat Kaname mencengkeram tangannya erat.

"Enak aja. Pokoknya malam ini kami tidak akan membiarkan kamu tidur.", kata Ichiru dengan nada mengancam. Matanya terlihat berbahaya.

"Hei! Ichiru! He-mmmph!!", protes Zero saat Ichiru mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Tetapi Kaname dengan sigap mencium bibir Zero dan membungkamnya. Secepat kilat, Ichiru melucuti pakaian Zero dan tubuh putih Zero pun terlihat.

"Sori, Kuran. Tapi malam ini Zero gue yang dapetin.", Ichiru mulai menciumi leher Zero dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher putihnya itu.

"Yah...Sebetulnya gue ga rela sih, tapi ga apa2 deh. Sekali2 threesome buat penyegaran juga oke.", balas Kaname sesaat sebelum mencium bibir Zero lagi.

Dan setelah itu, kasur Zero berderit kencang, diiringi oleh desahan, erangan, dan teriakan Zero.

Apa saja yang terjadi di kamar itu? Author serahkan pada imajinasi liar pembaca...hehehehe

To Be Continued!!

A/N : Aduh...jadi juga ini chapter...gue pikir gue ga akan sanggup nyelesainnyaa...huhuhu...maap yah kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan or kesannya agak2 maksa...habis author sendiri udah kekeringan ideee...!!huhuhu...Betewe, thx reviewnya!! Keep reviewing!! XD

Special notes :

For Kirikumo (aka Riel) : Wah gomen Riel, lemon shikichijounya blom bisa gw masukin skarang...mungkin d chapter sebelomnya?

For Varanoia (aka Alita) : haha...aduh al, gomen2...tadinya emank mo nulis yg angsty, tapi ko malah jadinya begini yah??huhhuuu

REVIEEEWWWW...!!


End file.
